Wicked Wiccan Willow
by Bloody Red Willow
Summary: An innocent adventure to a new club in Sunnydale sparks an adventure that will change Willow.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
Everything. Every charactor. They ALL belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
The ideas for this particular story are mine. I have/will receive help by way of cristicism and some ideas from my friends.  
  
The story is set in Season 3. It is sometime after the Willow/Xander cheating and caught, and before the episode Doppelgangled.  
  
There may be slight Buffy bashing in this story, as I do not like her too much. 


	2. Spike's Return

Willow, waiting patiently and quietly, looks up from her seat.   
  
Her eyes focus on some unseen object.   
  
She sits, and stares, oblivious to all activity and noise.  
  
She suddenly blinks, and sighs slightly.  
  
-I've been waiting for just slightly over two hours-  
  
Feeling a slight grumble embedded deep into her stomach, she gets up from the chair, and moves towards the food lines.  
  
While waiting, she watches as couple dance together, and as solo people hang out and hook up.  
  
-Whoever may have said that the Bronze isnt the place to be must be delusional.- Willow decides to herself.  
  
She feels a sudden tap on one of her shoulders, and turns in place with a grin on her face.  
  
She stops short, and a look with just a touch of fear crosses her face.  
  
"Uhm....Hello, Spike."  
  
The bleached-blonde vampire gives a slight smirk at the young witch's reaction.  
  
"Red." He says, as way of greeting.  
  
A wary look inches its way onto her face, and she takes a step back.  
  
"Spike....please go away, far away!"  
  
-Maybe he'll attack me, and Turn me into a vampire!-  
  
That thought brings forth an expression full of wonder, worry, curiosity, rejection, and quite strangely, hope.  
  
-No! Dont think that!-   
  
Willow mentally kicks herself.  
  
Spike watches as the wide array of expressions come, go and linger.  
  
Willow moves nervously out of the food line, and towards her previous chair, but stops and freezes suddenly as an angered shout is heard from the enterance.  
  
Before either vampire or witch could see the source, or react to it, a hand is whirling Spike around powerfully.  
  
He is greeted with the sight of a pissed Slayer's fist coming straight at his face.  
  
Willow watches the 'fight', all thoughts of getting food jetting out of her mind.  
  
The blonde girl gets a barrage of powerful punches in on Spike before he is enabled to move back.  
  
Spike shakes his head.  
  
"Sis, you really need a day job."  
  
He turns and walks off silently, trying to save his bruised ego.  
  
Buffy starts to move after him, but Willow places a soft hand on the Slayer's shoulder, and shakes her head when Buffy looks at her.  
  
The two friends walk to an unoccupied table, having much to talk about.  
  
The first thing out of Buffy's mouth: "Why, Will? He was talking to you, maybe planning something."  
  
Willow grins weakly.  
  
"Cuz he's so fun to beat up on? For you I mean. Not me. Cuz, y'know, i'm not that good a fighter...."  
  
Willow trails off, growing a bit flustered.  
  
Buffy chuckles softly, then looks serious.  
  
"I mean it, Wills. Why?"  
  
Willow shakes her head slowly, a confused expression on her face.  
  
"I dont know Buffy.  
  
Buffy nods, and a slight smile appears at the corners of her mouth, but inwardly she is concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry I am so late Wills. My boss kept me a bit late tonight. Darn those stuffy English people."  
  
Even as she complains about Giles, the smile spreads.  
  
Willow leans over to the Slayer, and hugs her.  
  
"It's alright Buffy. Couldnt be helped."  
  
-She coulda tried harder.-  
  
-Damn it! Go away you annoying little voice!-  
  
Buffy starts to speak, then her voice trails off softly.  
  
Willow cranes her head around, wanting to get a good look of what affected the Slayer.  
  
Angel is standing near the front enterance to the Bronze, and his gaze is cast at Buffy.  
  
Buffy looks back to Willow.  
  
"Hey Willow, I really am sorry about that."  
  
Willow lets loose a tiny sigh, and she nods her head.  
  
"Go have fun with Angel, Buffy."  
  
Willow hides the dejected feeling she feels as Buffy thanks her, and takes off.  
  
-Wow. What a great friend you have, Willow. She leaves you, who has been waiting for hours, for her vampy boyfriend who just got here. Typical.-  
  
This time, Willow doesnt 'reply' back to the voice.  
  
Instead, she gets up and ignoring the happy Slayer and Angel as they dance, she moves to the exit.   
  
Just before she reaches it, however, something heavy hits her in the back of the head, and blackness envelops. 


	3. Thoughts and Emotions

Willow awakens with a quick hiss of pain.  
  
She finds herself able to move all body parts, and she feels around the back of her head until she finds the bump.  
  
She blinks, her thoughts being slightly murky.  
  
-What happened?-   
  
-Weak lil Willow got captured again.-   
  
Willow couldnt help thinking the last part, being a bit angered at herself.  
  
"Ah, so Red awakens," the familiar voice of Spike forces it's way into Willow's ears.  
  
She nods listlessly.  
  
"So, what are you going to do? Do you want something from me? Is it a trap for Buffy? Why am I still alive? Why didnt you tie me up or something?"  
  
Willow cannot help the stream of questions that she wants the answers to.  
  
"That would be up to you. Yes and no. No. Didnt fancy killing you. Wouldnt want my guest being uncomfortable."  
  
Spike answers all the questions without missing a stride.   
  
-Gotta admire that,- Willow thinks to herself.  
  
"Why did you take me? I want specifics."  
  
Spike seems a slight surprised at Willow's bluntness, but he smiles slightly.  
  
"You didnt let the Slayer go after me. I want to know why. So I decided to capture you. Your little savior didnt even notice.-  
  
Spike smirks at the last remark he made.  
  
A bitter expression forces its way to Willow's face.  
  
-I cant believe she didnt notice. What a bitch! No, she is my friend. Bitch!-  
  
The last thought seemed to be dominent.  
  
"I didnt because I...."  
  
-What DO I want? To be a vampire.-  
  
Although she should be crying out against that thought, she didnt.  
  
"I want you to Turn me into a vampire. I hate being weak little Willow. Plus the fact that Oz left me, Xander is all broken over the Cordy-leaving-him issue. I'm sick of it. And Buffy? Well, I hate her. She never seems to care about me. I stayed around after she sent Angel to hell, and she cant even hold up for me!"  
  
Willow tries to catch her breath as Spike listens to her tirade.  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Leaving it at that because I must leave now. I'll add some more soon! 


	4. Was it really escape?

-NO! Willow, take it back! Take it back!-  
  
A smirking expression appears on Spike's face.  
  
"That could be arranged"  
  
Willow shakes her head weakly as Spike moves closer.  
  
"Spike, I simply said that to make you leave. Now that you arent, repay me for saving you by letting me go!"  
  
The smirk disappears, to be replaced with a frown.  
  
"Red, you got me all excited over having a new pal, now you want to leave? Go. Nobody will stop you. They try, they already know i'll stake 'em myself."  
  
-Aww, how sweet!-  
  
-No. He must be lying.-  
  
Willow struggles to get up, and she runs as fast as she can.  
  
She runs out of the crypt, and runs all the way to her house.   
  
Only when she is at her front door does she stop.  
  
She quickly lets herself in, and goes up to her room.  
  
She moves to her bed, and lays down, falling asleep.  
  
She never gave any thought to the fact that vampires in the crypt saw her, yet didnt act. 


	5. Disappointing Messages

Willow awakens the next morning with the feeling something is different, or wrong.  
  
She swiftly remembers the events of the last......  
  
-How long was I gone? Days? I wonder...-  
  
She walks to her computer, and turns it on.  
  
Willwo waits until it is loaded, and clicks on the calendar.  
  
-5 days! I must have a ton of messages!-  
  
She sits in her chair, and loads up her email account.  
  
The redhead stares at the number of messages in a slight shock.  
  
There was exactly 5 emails waiting.  
  
1) From: Oz  
Day: Friday  
Willow, maybe we could get together later tonight? Maybe at the Bronze.  
  
  
2) From: Oz  
Day: Saturday  
I didnt see you last night, hope you are feeling o.k.!  
  
3) From: Giles  
Day: Saturday  
Willow, I need to do some research today. Please stop by the library if you can.  
  
4) From: Oz  
Day: Sunday  
Hey. Still havent heard from you, I guess you are out of town. See you at the school.   
Cant wait until then. Love you.  
  
5) From: Oz  
Day: Monday  
Willow, I seriously hope you are alright. I'm worried about you!  
  
Willow sighs softly.  
  
-At least Oz still cares. The others probably called.-  
  
Willow walks to the phone and checks the messsages.  
  
Other than one from Giles on Saturday, and a ton of worried messages from Oz, she had none.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rings, and keeps ringing.  
  
"Coming!! Just one second!"  
  
She quickly dresses in whatever she could find.  
  
Willow hurries to the door and opens it.  
  
Waiting impatiently for her at the door was Giles. 


End file.
